After Moving On
by Marymel
Summary: Catherine helps Riley and her team...and both women have a long overdue conversation.


**I don't own CSI, but Jackson is my original character.**

**Since I've written stories where Nick and Wendy have met Riley and talk to her about why she left Jackson, I figured it was about time for someone else to meet with her. And, since Marg H's new series "Intelligence" began last night, and Catherine left Vegas to work with the FBI, I wondered what might happen if Catherine met up with Riley again. So...here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty, pretty please review!**

Riley Adams stared at her boss Peter Underwood in disbelief. He'd just informed her and her colleagues that they were to be working with the FBI to capture a suspected serial killer in Chicago.

"Do we really need them here?" Riley asked.

Underwood shook his head. "Yes, we do. They've been tracking this guy for longer than we have. They know how he thinks. And they are going to help us." Staring back at the headstrong CSI, he added, "That will not be a problem, will it?"

Sighing in resignation, Riley quietly said, "No."

Underwood nodded, then looked up and waved two of the agents into his office. Riley turned, and her jaw dropped when she saw the female agent.

The woman stopped and stared, equally surprised at the CSI.

"Agent Brian Pratt," the male agent said, extending his hand. "And this is Catherine Willows."

"Thanks for coming," Underwood said as he shook their hands. Looking at the woman who was staring at the female agent, Underwood said, "This is one of my CSIs you'll be working with. Riley Adams."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Catherine spoke up. "We've met. I used to work with her at the crime lab in Vegas."

"Uh...yeah," Riley said, snapping out of her daze. She shook Catherine's hand. "Good to see you again."

Catherine nodded. As good a CSI as Riley was, she hadn't forgotten the younger woman's hurtful criticism of her in her exit interview...or the fact that she had a son with one of her best friends and might never have told him if she hadn't gotten in trouble.

"You said you have some information before we get started?" Agent Pratt asked the head CSI.

Underwood nodded and began talking to the FBI agents about the case.

Riley couldn't stop staring at Catherine. Her former colleague Nick Stokes had told her that their former boss was working for the FBI, but she was still surprised to see her in the Chicago crime lab. Watching Catherine go over the evidence in their case and seeing her as the confident woman she remembered in Vegas, Riley found herself regretting her hurtful words in her exit interview and wondered if she could get along with her former boss.

* * *

Catherine stood with Underwood and the DNA tech going over the evidence. She glanced over to see Riley reading a file and eyeing her.

Underwood saw the two women pretending not to watch each other. "You know..."

"It's not a problem," Catherine quickly said. "Us working together, it's not a problem."

Sighing, Underwood said, "She told me she went to Vegas to make a clean break. She got along with most everyone there, but..."

Catherine nodded. "Does she still get confrontational?"

Underwood simply nodded. "She shot and killed an undercover cop a little over a year ago."

Nodding slowly, Catherine said, "He was investigating a drug dealer at a nearby house and couldn't ID himself."

"How did you know?"

Catherine sighed. "That was when she took off for Vegas...and gave custody of her son to the boy's father."

Underwood nodded, surprised. "Yeah. She left him with babysitters more than she ever cared for him herself."

"The boy's name is Jackson," Catherine said. "And his father is a good friend and former colleague of mine. And he is a great dad."

Underwood smiled softly. "He's doing good?"

"Oh, he's great," Catherine said with a soft smile. "He's in preschool, and he and his father love each other so much. Greg...that's his father's name..." Underwood nodded. "...Greg is a great father. And Jackson has really thrived."

Underwood smiled. "That's wonderful." Glancing back at where Riley was eavesdropping, he added, "You know, my wife was his babysitter for a while."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. She always asks about him. Riley doesn't ever say much." Catherine nodded. "My wife Eleanor and Jackson's grandmother...they took care of him more than she did. Riley said she just didn't know how to be a mother."

Looking at the headstrong CSI, Catherine nodded.

* * *

After an arrest was made, Riley was nursing a cup of coffee in the break room. She couldn't stop thinking about her time in Vegas and how she wished things could have been different. She knew Jackson was much better off with his father and she had a good life in Chicago, but she couldn't stop thinking about what might have been.

She absentmindedly stirred her coffee and looked up, seeing her former boss in the doorway of the break room.

Riley cleared her throat. "You get a confession?"

Catherine cautiously made her way into the room. "Yeah. But...we haven't gotten much of a chance to..."

"I'm sorry," Riley blurted. She looked up and sighed. "I shouldn't have said what I did in the exit interview. You were a good leader."

Catherine raised her eyebrows. "Well...thank you."

Riley said. "After...well, everything...I've learned to be more patient...not concentrate on the job so much. Anger management classes will teach you that." She laughed softly as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah," Catherine said with a soft laugh. She sighed and sat across from Riley. "But...like I said to Russell...the head of grave now..."

Riley nodded. "I met him back when..."

Catherine nodded. "I told him I was demoted because I let one of my guys walk into an ambush with a serial killer."

Riley nodded. "I heard about Langston on the news. Greg said he was basically fired, and that's when..." she smiled sympathetically.

Catherine took a deep breath. "It was hard at first, but Russell's a great boss and a good man. Greg thinks very highly of him...and his wife takes care of Greg's son..._your_ son."

With a deep breath, Riley nodded. "Jackson. He's grown so much. Greg still sends me pictures."

"Have you talked to him?"

Riley shook her head. "Not since I left him. And you may not believe this, but I do love him."

Catherine smiled sympathetically. "I went back to Vegas for his fourth birthday."

Riley looked up in surprise. "You-you did?"

Nodding, Catherine said, "Yeah. He's really beautiful. And he loves his extended family and friends. It was great to meet him and catch up with everyone."

"How long have you been gone?"

"Two years. The sheriff offered me a chance to work with the FBI, and it's going great. I've really made a great new start."

Riley took a deep breath. "I thought I could do that when I left. Then...I found out I was pregnant. As much as I never saw myself as a mother, I knew Greg would make a great father. I was stubborn, though. I didn't tell Greg about Jackson until he was three."

Catherine nodded slowly. "Greg said you just left the custody papers with him."

"I'd drawn them up a couple of months before," Riley said. "After leaving him with babysitters and never connecting with him..." she looked down at her hands. "Ever since he was born, I told him his father loves him. That he always loved him even..."

Tentatively, Catherine said, "Even if they'd never met?"

Riley nodded without looking up. "Greg said he's already forgiven me for keeping them apart. Maybe...maybe someday Jackson will, too."

Catherine sighed. "I know Jackson adores Greg. And they are a wonderful family." Tentatively taking the younger woman's hand, she said, "I've known Greg for a long time...and I know what a good person he really is. I think...I think he's already forgiven you."

Riley sighed deeply. "That's what Nick said. He was here a few months ago for a conference."

"He's right. Riley...you did what was best for your son, and he's doing so well. Don't ever doubt that you did what was right for him."

Nodding as a lone tear fell from her eye, Riley said, "Thank you. And I am sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did..."

"It was unfair," Catherine began. "But...I do understand where you were coming from. You hadn't known Warrick, Grissom was leaving, Ray was coming on board...it was crazy."

Riley nodded. "One thing I've learned since then is to let others help me and not get in everyone's face as much."

"But you were new, making a fresh start...kind of like what I'm doing now." That brought a soft chuckle from both women. Watching the woman she'd known as headstrong and confrontational sit before her quiet and contemplative, Catherine felt she truly was sorry for her mistakes in the past and really had learned to get on with her life.

Riley looked at her former boss and smiled sadly. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I hadn't known your friend, and I did want to make a fresh start. I know it doesn't mean much, but I am sorry."

Catherine nodded. "I accept it. And you have made a fresh start...and so have Greg and Jackson. They're really doing well."

Riley nodded. "Greg still sends me pictures. He's in preschool now, and he loves bugs."

Catherine laughed softly. "Nick says he and everyone call him Grissom Junior."

Riley smiled softly, then sighed. "I think about him, but I don't miss him. I know he's doing so great...far better than he ever was with me."

"Riley...you did what was best for Jackson. And Greg has forgiven you...at least, that's what he told me."

"You've seen them?" Riley asked in surprise.

Catherine nodded. "Like I said, I went back for his birthday. And my family and I had lunch with them the next day."

"Oh, yeah," Riley said with a nod. "You said that."

Thinking of her colleague's beautiful son, Catherine smiled. "He's so beautiful, Riley. He loves all of his extended family at the lab. Greg said that Nick is one of Jackson's best pals."

Both women laughed softly. "Yeah," Riley said. "When Nick was here a while back for a conference, he said Greg and Jackson were watching his dog."

"Sam," Catherine said. "Nick sent me a picture of him a while back. He's a German shepherd, and a beautiful dog. Jackson said he loves to play fetch with him."

Riley nodded. "Nick said Jackson loves animals."

Catherine nodded. "And he is so sweet. He drew me a card to say 'thank you' for coming to his birthday party. He calls me 'Aunt Catrin'," she said with a smile.

Riley laughed softly. "Peter...my supervisor...he and a detective friend of mine said he's really come out of his shell." With a heavy sigh, Riley said, "I _do_ miss him, but I know he's come alive. He and Greg are together, where they belong."

Seeing Riley introspective and quiet, Catherine sensed that she really had grown up and did the best thing for her son. Putting her arm around her, Catherine said, "Yeah. They are where they belong. You will always be part of Jackson's life."

Riley shook her head and chuckled sadly.

"Greg has forgiven you...and I think Jackson has too...or he will, in time. He is doing so well, and he and his father love each other so much."

Riley sniffed back tears and nodded. Looking up at her former supervisor, she said, "That's what makes it easier to bear. I still...sometimes I think about him and wonder what he's doing. And then I remember that he's doing so well...much better than he ever had been. And I know he's okay."

"He is," Catherine said with certainty. "He and Greg both are."

Riley smiled softly, knowing she made the right decision to have Jackson and give him to his father. As much as she loved her life now in Chicago, she did miss her friends in Vegas and knew that Greg was a great father and Jackson had a great family there.

"He is an amazing child," Riley said after a few moments of silence. Looking at Catherine, she added, "I know he's doing so well, and that's all I've ever wanted for him."

Catherine nodded. "I know you love him...you wouldn't have given him to Greg if you didn't."

Riley smiled softly. "I do. And Greg is such a great father. He's...he's really the only parent Jackson's ever known."

Sighing deeply, Catherine said, "You loved him, otherwise you wouldn't have told Jackson that his father loves him. And you did the best you could."

Riley chuckled sadly. "I was always working and leaving him with sitters...he loves me, but I was never much of a mommy."

Catherine held Riley's gaze. "You did what was right for him...that makes you a good parent."

Shaking her head, Riley said, "Greg is a good parent...I was always so focused on my job, not my son."

Catherine looked in Riley's eyes. "You did what was best for your son. You knew you had to do what was right for him, and you gave him to his father. And Greg is a _great_ father. I bet if Jackson were here right now, he'd tell you he loves you and you were a good mommy."

Riley smiled sadly and shook her head. "I wasn't a good mommy...but I did the best I could."

"That's all any parent can do," Catherine insisted. Meeting Riley's unsure gaze, she added, "I've known Greg for a long time, and I know he's a great dad and taking good care of Jackson. And he's forgiven you." When Riley looked away, Catherine said, "He forgave me."

Surprised, Riley said, "For what?"

Catherine smiled sadly. "You slept with him. Did you see his back?"

"I was drunk. I don't really remember. Why?"

Sighing, Catherine began, "Did you know he was the DNA tech before he was a CSI?" Riley shook her head. Catherine sighed. "One day, I put an unknown chemical under the fume hood. And...I didn't know the hot plate was on."

Riley's eyes widened.

"There was an explosion," Catherine continued. "Greg was cut by glass and burnt on his back."

Riley blew out a breath and looked away.

"I was suspended," Catherine said. "I went to see Greg in the hospital, and I told him what happened."

"What did he say?"

Catherine sighed. "He said he forgave me." Catherine smiled softly as Riley's wide eyes held hers. "I told him I was so sorry. And he said, 'for what?'" Catherine chuckled. "Here he was doped up on pain meds and scarred, and he was telling me I had no reason to be sorry."

Riley stared, stunned by Catherine's admission. Shaking her head, she said, "He never told me."

Catherine smiled softly at her former colleague. "My point is, Greg is a good man. He's really grown up since I first met him. And to see him with Jackson...is to see two people who love each other very much."

Riley looked at Catherine. "After I left Jackson, I came back just briefly. Greg said he forgave me, and he and Jackson are okay."

"They are," Catherine assured her.

Smiling sadly at her former boss, Riley said, "I guess...I guess if I'd stopped being so angry and worked with you guys, I would have had more of a family there. But I am doing great here...so, I guess it all worked out."

Catherine nodded. "Jackson and Greg are together, and they're great. And you're doing great here, from what your boss told me."

Nodding, Riley said, "I am. I've got a boyfriend. He's a history professor at the university."

"That's great."

"And he knows about Jackson. He knows I gave custody to Greg, and he's really okay with that."

"That's even better."

Riley nodded and smiled. "I know Jackson's doing so well. That's all I've ever wanted for him."

Catherine smiled. "He's a beautiful child, and you shouldn't worry. Greg is a great father." Sighing, she added, "My daughter was with her dad before he was killed. The only thing he ever did right was giving me Lindsey."

"Sometimes I feel like the only thing I ever did right was Jackson," Riley said. "But I don't regret giving him to Greg. If anything, I wish I'd done that sooner."

"I think if Greg were here now, he'd tell you he forgives you," Catherine said with a warm smile. "He'd probably say, 'life's too short' or something like that."

"Yeah," Riley said. Sniffing back tears, she smiled at her former boss. "Thank you. And I am sorry for...everything."

Catherine thought for a moment. "Jackson and Greg are together, where they should be. And, from what you and your boss have told me, you've got a good life here. And I've moved on and gotten on with my life...so I forgive you."

Underwood stood in the doorway and cleared his throat. "Everything okay?"

Riley sighed deeply. "Yeah," she said with certainty.

"We get DNA?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, he's going to jail for a long time."

Catherine and Riley exchanged a warm smile and she stood up. "Mr. Underwood, would it be all right if I told Jackson's father to send you and your wife pictures of Jackson?" Looking back at Riley, she asked, "Is that okay?"

Riley nodded. "I-I think I have one in my bag here." She rummaged through her purse and pulled out a picture of Jackson, happy and smiling.

Underwood laughed softly. "Man, he's grown!"

"He's in preschool now," Riley said. "And his dad is a great dad."

Underwood nodded. "When I saw them in Vegas, I could tell that...Greg, is it?" Catherine nodded. "He loves his son very much."

"He does," Riley said. "He's a great dad, and Jackson's thrived."

Catherine smiled and nodded. "He loves his family and friends in Vegas. His dad's best friends are Jackson's godparents. I'm his Aunt Catrin." Riley and Underwood both laughed softly.

"I'm glad to hear he's doing so well," Underwood said. Looking at Riley, he said, "Thank you."

Riley nodded. Knowing that her son was with his father and they were dedicated to each other made the pain of leaving him easier to bear.

Catherine sighed. "Well, I've got to get ready to head back to D.C."

Underwood shook her hand. "Thank you again for you and your colleague's help. And thanks for letting me know Jackson's okay."

"You're very welcome," Catherine said as she shook his hand.

Riley watched her former boss with her current supervisor and, for the first time, felt like she was really where she belonged.

Catherine smiled softly at her former colleague. "Thank you. I know it wasn't easy for you in Vegas after...well, everything I guess. But you and Greg are both where you should be."

Taking a deep breath, Riley said, "So is Jackson."

Catherine nodded and smiled. "Yes he is." As she was leaving, Riley smiled at Catherine and Underwood. "I guess I've learned how to stop being so confrontational."

Underwood smirked. "Really?"

Riley shot him a glare as Catherine laughed softly. "There's still time," Catherine told her former colleague.

Riley smiled. "I guess so. I mean, I have a good life here, you have a good life with your job...and Jackson and Greg have the best life I could ever want for them."

Catherine nodded, realizing Riley really had grown up since her time in Vegas. "Yes, they are."

**The End.**


End file.
